Gaines Enfield
; | age = 42 | height = 5'8" | weight = 156lbs | occupation = | birthday = September 10th | status = Alive | residence = | relatives = Gaines Erwin (Father) Gaines Ethel (Mother) Gaines Elaine (Sister) Gaines Eden (Niece) | alias = | doriki = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = 614051 | dftextcolor = 997A8D | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Gaines Enfield is a ... Appearance Enfield is a man of average height and weight for a man well into his adulthood, standing at five feet eight inches and weighing in at one hundred and fifty six pounds even. His form is thin and lithe, often appearing unassuming and non-threatening to others because of this. He appears to lack any substantial amount of musculature, however it becomes more evident when he flexes or exerts any amount of force with his body, as he does possess impressive levels of strength despite his appearance. His posture is one that would put a sour expression on the face of any proper governess, as he is more prone to slouching and hunching his shoulders than standing with his back straightened. He carries an air of playfulness around him wherever he goes, no matter the situation, making it seem as though everything is a particularly amusing joke to him. His facial expressions and how he addresses others often gives the same impression, as though there is an underlying joke to everything that only he is privy to. While he isn’t always like this, and can get serious when a situation requires it, he can more often than not be caught giggling or smiling at the most inappropriate times. His skin is pallid, making him appear to be sick or tired when he truly is fine. On the surface his flesh appears to be free of blemishes, but that is only because he dons clothes that hide most of the surface area of his body from view. Underneath his clothes, many silvery scars litter his skin, concentrated on his torso. This comes with the exception of one jagged scar that starts just above his right eyebrow and ends at his cheekbone. Some inflicted across years of battle and fighting as a marine and other gained as he struggled to survive. However, these tell a tale that Enfield would rather not broadcast to the world, so they rarely if ever see the light of day. One would say that Enfield’s face is very befitting of a trickster, as a mischievous smile is never far from his lips. His hair is a silver color, cut into a short yet messy style with a long bang that covers his left eye. His eyes are unique, due to the fact that he possesses a form of natural chimerism known as heterochromia iridium, resulting in his eyes being two different colors completely. His right eye is a deep wine red in color, while his left is a startling royal blue. With a flare for the dramatic, Enfield often outlines his eyes in a charcoal black color to “make them pop” even though the left is almost never shown to others. He also pains his nails in dark colors, the most common being black or deep shades of purple. In terms of clothing, Enfield’s chosen fashion befits his station as a high ranking Marine officer. He wears a orchid-colored button down shirt with a ruffled collar and dark blue jabot around his neck, a pair of black culottes, as well as a modified version of the Justice coat that all Marine officers above the rank of Ensign wear. He wears the coat on his arms rather than as a cape, so it is evident that the sleeves are longer than his own arms, causing them to flop comically over his hands. He keeps a strange doll attached to his shoulder, and will become noticeably distressed if he is without it for extended periods of time. The doll itself is blue, with long brown “hair” tied into a high ponytail with a maroon bow and wears a pink dress designed like a sleeping gown. He pulls his entire strange ensemble together with a pair of white boots and a cooled satchel around his waist that he keeps several different containers of dried tea leaves and snack cakes within. Enfield Full.png|Enfield's usual appearance. Personality Relationships Marines= |-| Pirates= |-| Others= Nicknames Due to Enfield's often child-like personality, he has taken to calling people by nicknames rather than their given names or titles. These nicknames are usually puns on a someone's more notable traits, though some may be more insulting based on Enfield's personal feelings towards the person. *Ernest - "Little Rabbit" *Herculean Leo - "Cub" *Kurama - "Vix" or "Vixen" *Quill Pencilio - "Pen-pen" *Ravinger Terell - "Snowy Snow" *Tocsain X. Markus - "Deuce" *Archibald Minerva - "Songbird" *Marishi Sol - "Little Beauty" *Naosaki Jun - "Lizat" Powers and Abilities History Trivia *Enfield's appearance is based on that of Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts. *Like many characters in One Piece, Enfield has a unique laugh: "Kihehehehe". *Enfield's theme song is "Mad Hatter" by Melanie Martinez. References Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users